


To all who is still living

by nZk_Kanra



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nZk_Kanra/pseuds/nZk_Kanra
Summary: to all living,It's painful to be alive.Japanese + English, can't select more than one
Kudos: 11





	To all who is still living

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my thoughts after ID: Invaded
> 
> takes place after Ayako's death
> 
> Akihito needs a hug, he really does

_ ——Walked along the road _

Stress

Hate

But what could he have done?

He was late, he did not save her—

**“黙れ、”**

No, it was my fault—

**“俺のせいじゃない。”**

You could’ve done it—

**“何で俺は何もできない”**

Her death was your fault

Only if you could’ve noticed earlier. 

Why,

Why?

**“なぜ彼女を救わなかった”**

It’s too much

_ “実際自分は死んでもよくて、でも周りが死んだら悲しくて” _

Isn’t this what you think?

Your daughter and your wife, you didn’t save any of them.

Only if I didn’t go buy that cake, only if I noticed earlier that day she did not come back at the usual time. Only if—— 

Only if.

I don’t see the reason for living, and yet I’m still uselessly breathing. 

Aren’t we all hated by life itself? If we all look at it this way? 

Maybe we’ll die tomorrow, or the day after that, then everything will be meaningless. 

_ “夢も明日も何もいらない。” _

I don’t need my dreams or my future.

_ “君が生きていたならそれでいい。” _

As long as you're alive.

**命に嫌われている**

We are all hated by life itself.

_ “結局いつかは死んでいく。” _

In the end, no matter who it is or what it is, everything dies.

_ “それでも僕は必死に生きて” _

Even if so, I’ll live on.

_ “命を必死に抱えて生きて“  _

Live on with all will.

殺して、Struggling、笑って、Carrying

生きて、生きて、生きて、生きて、 **生きろ。**

I will live on, 

even if that means I will be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to "Hated by life itself" while writing, took some of the lyrics of the song.


End file.
